El rostro de la verdad
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: La doctora se pasea por Arkham, queriendo averiguar cuál es el rostro verdadero del que, para combatir la hipocrecía, se ha creado una máscara perpetua... Aunque ella no aparezca en BB, el paciente en cuestión está en su versión TDK. Enjoy!


El rostro de la verdad

* * *

Dicen que sólo durante las crisis, que sólo en los peores momentos, llegas a conocer realmente a una persona. Sólo entonces, cuando la velocidad del acontecimiento impide nuestra cotidiana elaboración de máscaras, quedamos libres ante la inmensidad de lo cierto. Pero, ¿qué hay de quienes cuyas máscaras _son_ la crisis? ¿qué hay de aquellos que requieren de la violencia y la transformación constante para sostener tales máscaras? Ah... a esos, a esos los rostros verdaderos hay que buscárselos en la paz.

Yo tenía la llave. Era parte del plantel del edificio, por lo que, en fin, es lo más natural que yo tuviera la llave. Esas feas tarjetas magnéticas que ya entonces habían reemplazado a las preciosas y antiguas llaves de las celdas. Yo tenía la llave y, entonces, podía introducirme cuando quisiera. Y yo quería la paz, de modo que: aguardé a la noche, y aguardé a que estuviera dormido.

No había guardias en esa zona, ¿para qué, si era imposible escapar? No los había, y yo tranquilamente ganaba los pasillos, saboreando la cercanía de la verdad. Porque de eso se trataba todo, ¿no es cierto? Yo deseaba conocer lo real. Yo deseaba, en realidad, amar. Pero amar _lo real_... ¿era eso mucho pedir?

De modo que avancé y simulé emplear la llave. Luego, pasé la estúpida tarjeta. Sabía con qué me encontraría: había revisado hasta el último detalle por los viejos monitores de la entrada. Yo soy, y no intento con esto envanecerme, muy bonita; y hacerme un lugar junto al vigilante para echar un vistazo a los monitores no me costaba nada. Lo aclaro sólo para despejar el asunto.

En fin... abrí la puerta. Y allí estaba él.

No usaba el catre. Eso yo ya lo sabía, pues como dije había memorizado la imagen de la celda antes de entrar. Y sin embargo, la impresión de verlo allí, acurrucado en el suelo, el cabello desparramado entre las baldosas, sabiéndolo en contacto con lo más absoluto del frío y de la soledad, era sobrecogedora. Uno se estremecía con esa sola imagen: la imagen del abandono.

Me acerqué lentamente, en puntillas. La mano izquierda la temblaba a intervalos, en una especie de tic. Parecía acometido por el invierno, o quizás por el dolor. Su costosa y absurda camisa se le salía desprolijamente del pantalón. Me acuclillé junto a su rostro.

La respiración no era acompasada. Primero suave y profunda, como la de esos hombres que regresan a sus casas exhaustos por el trabajo de sus brazos. Luego entrecortada, frunciendo la nariz, como si percibiera un olor indeseable. Finalmente, se entregaba a una respiración agitada y enloquecida, aterrorizada, antes de calmarse poco a poco y retrotraerse a la profundidad inicial. Estuve varios minutos observando este fenómeno. ¿Acaso tenía pesadillas? ¿Acaso era un sueño tan ligero que todo a su alrededor aún excitaba su adormilado cerebro? ¿Acaso, simplemente, era incapaz de respirar con tranquilidad?

Esto tal vez no tuviese respuesta. Tal vez él no hubiera querido que la tuviese.

Con los párpados cerrados, todo su maquillaje daba una sensación distinta a la habitual. Los ojos parecían haber sido hundidos con intención, y luego haber resurgido con esfuerzo. Los perfectos globos daban un raro brillo a la pintura y decían: paz. O, mejor: quiero la paz. La quiero. Pero no la tengo. No, no la tenemos. No la tenemos porque ante un espectáculo de tal debilidad no podemos más que temer la destrucción inminente de esa belleza. Así, desprotegido, era un niño. Un niño monstruoso, tal vez, pero no menos niño que cualquier otro. E, incluso, todavía más niño: ¿no han sido siempre los niños monstruosos, justamente, los que más estaban necesitando cariño?

Recorrí con el índice la herida de su boca —¿quién podía odiar a quien estaba herido así?— y sus labios, resentidos por el recuerdo de la ardorosa sangre brotando en la mejilla, se retorcieron un instante. Retiré el dedo, turbada por el súbito movimiento. No temía a lo que pudiera hacerme; ya he dicho que lo consideraba un niño. Temía, por sobretodo, encender su desaprobación. El cariño de uno que desaprobamos no puede salvarnos de nada. Un salvador no puede tener más que los mejores atributos. E incluso nuestro enemigo puede ser el salvador, en caso de que nosotros seamos malos. Sí: el salvador debe ser perfecto. Y yo tendría que ser perfecta para él, aunque para ello debiera arriesgar mi propia salud. Sí... no era posible no arriesgarlo todo por un niño lastimado.

Su cuerpo estaba endurecido, mimetizado con la dureza del suelo. Llevaba toda la ropa puesta: ¿cómo podía ser de otra manera? Ya que las autoridades habían concedido en permitirle mantener su traje —yo había sido la responsable de ello, pero él lo ignoraba—, ¿cómo iba a deshacerse de él ahora, en el sueño, cuando más indefenso estaba? ¿qué otra cosa poseía, además de esta delgada e inútil tela, para recrear su hogar y recordarle quién era? He ahí el refugio último de su ser. Nadie podía ser tan cruel de arrebatarle, aquí en cautiverio, incluso este imaginario escudo. Contemplé los sucios pantalones, el saco raído ya, el chaleco verde pulcramente abotonado a fuerza de un obsesivo interés por su aspecto. Porque su aspecto era lo único _estable_. Porque su aspecto tendría que _ser él_.

Yo estaba conmovida. El sueño es una cara de la muerte, y ni siquiera en la muerte este hombre hallaba el verdadero descanso. Nadie había sabido cuidar de él. Nadie le había enseñado que la unión es una forma de la fortaleza. Si tan sólo alguien lo amara...

Me arrodillé y lo besé en la frente. Pensé en el beso que mi madre me daba cuando niña, para que pudiera dormir, y lo besé en la frente. Su respiración, quizás de casualidad, entró en ese estado de profundidad que ya describí. Le corrí algunos cabellos del rostro y lo miré. Como si fuera un símbolo de Gotham, todo el sufrimiento se cifraba en ese rostro.

Pero Gotham también era terrible, y odiaba a sus salvadores. Tras reconocer en sus gestos el próximo despertar, tuve que apresurarme a salir de allí.

Pasando la tarjeta, devolví al encierro aquel símbolo de la verdad, donde todos creían que debía estar. No, ¿no lo he explicado ya?, no temía su violencia, no... le temía a su corazón, que, como el de los niños, podía ser tan cruel...

* * *

_lunes, 10 de noviembre de 2008_

_Lila Negra_


End file.
